STAR TREK STARBASE 248 1x03 The Raincoat Incident
by Man of Trek Lore
Summary: The stakes go up... WAY UP, for the Federation, as terrorists have captured McGawan and Dallas. Now, Nakajima has the fate of the Federation's presence in Sector 248, as well as thousands of lives, in her hands...
1. Teaser

TEASER

STARBASE 248

As the Marias star's light cracked over the forth planet, breaking a rare eclipse visable from the starbase, and as the sunlight began to fill the meeting room, Lieutenant Tao Xan Nu Wing rubbed the wetness from his eyes, and yawned on this early Tuesday morning. If it has been _any_ other time, it might have been OK for Wing to come. But, damn Captain McGawan for calling a meeting for 0730 hours, after a _LONG_ duty shift.

The main door slid open, revealing a perplexed Crewman Michael Dallas. Dallas nodded to Wing, who didn't pay any mind to him. That kind of annoyed Dallas a little. With his hands behind his back, he slowly crossed the briefing room, careful not to disturb Wing.

He failed.

"What do you want, Crewman?"

Dallas slowed down only a little as he approached what he was sure was the Captain's seat. "I just have to deliver this to the Captain before my shift ends. Commander Kim's orders."

"Very well," Wing said, focusing on the ending eclipse.

Dallas set a padd on the table, and dropped a rag-like object onto the Captain's seat. He then quickly left, after making the delivery.

A few moments later, Commander Kaori Nakajima entered into the meeting room, her hair adorned nicely with a golden barette, and a shade deeper of green lipstick, to match her already green-ish lips. "How was it?" Nakajima greeted, noting the eclipse.

"It's over now," Wing said. "I programmed the tactical scanners to take some really beautiful shots of the eclipse as it happened. It's really amazing, the power of perspective. Computer, return viewport UV protection to normal parameters."

Within an instant, the enhanced tinted windows, that allowed Wing to stare at an eclipse in SPACE, with the naked eye, changed to a lighter intensity. It allowed for more protection against the direct UV attacks of starlight – standard on all Federation starships and starbases.

"It is indeed," Nakajima said, as she whipped out a padd from behind her. "I've been going over the latest scout report from near the McGaiver System, where the _Gertland_ picked up that anomaly reading. It seems to be yet another mysterious quantom singluarity."

"You mean that there is _no_ more McGaiver System?"

"I said it was NEAR the McGaiver System," Nakajima said. "I didn't say anything about it not being there anymore... at least, not for another two hundred years, anyway."

"What happens then?"

"Best guess," Nakajima concluded, "is that the McGaiver System will be in the event horizon of the QS. Once there, the Raiken Colony will be gone."

"Isn't Raiken on the trade route?" Wing wondered.

Nakajima shook her head. "They get a few supply ships now and then, but mainly Raiken is a mining colony. They only export goods. But they also have their own frieght companies, so they're not reliant on the route for alien traffic."

A moment later, Captain Bruce McGawan and Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim entered into the briefing room. "Okay, after the meeting Harry, I'll go over that report. Make sure you have a copy on the Commander's desk before 1400 hours today."

"Aye, Captain," Kim ended, as Kim took his seat.

When McGawan sat down, a VERY LOUD grumbling sound became audible. The vulgar sound of a man passing gas was NOT how McGawan wanted to begin the meeting, today. As his senior officers stared at him in utter disgust, McGawan shrugged. "I didn't do it!" he insisted.

When he got up, he found the culprate – a deflated coushin. Angry and embarassed, McGawan slammed the coushin onto the table. "This is TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE!" he demanded. "I wanna know WHO did it! NOW!" He was explosive.

Wing coughed, leaning over to Nakajima. "The poor kid... I feel bad for him now—"

"You know something I don't, Lieutenant?" McGawan demanded to know. "If you do, educate me right now."

"Well," Wing said, clearing his throat, "Sir," he continued. "The maitenance report IS right in front of you."

Getting the hint, McGawan eyeballed the signature on the report. "I'm going to have someone's head for this."

For the first time, Nakajima actually felt sorry for young Michael Dallas...

END OF TEASER

**_On the Edge of the Final Frontier..._**

**_In the Heart of the Federation's most valuable_**

**_Resources..._**

**_One station must protect that which is most dear..._**

**_And, of course..._**

_**To Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone, Before.**_

STAR TREK 

**STARBASE 248**

**Starring**

**Bruce McGawan**

**Kaori Nakajima**

**Tao Xan Nu Wing**

**Harry Kim**

**Michael Dallas**

**Doc**

**Based upon STAR TREK created**

**By Gene Roddenberry**

**Created by**

**Man of Trek Lore**

**©2004 Paramount Pictures**

**©2004 Man of Trek Lore**


	2. Act I

ACT I

"**_The Raincoat Incident"_**

**Guest Starring...**

**Nicholai Daniels**

**Jennifer O'Riley**

**Xindi Captain**

**Negarani Sect Leader**

**Written by**

**Man of Trek Lore**

**Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 60316.2**

**I think my crew is getting a bit on the agitated side as of lately. Either it's because of me (probably they think I haven't showered or something). Or, because Captain McGawan has kept us stranded out here, in the middle of a danger zone, for the last two weeks straight. I'm starting to want to light my hair on fire...**

Captain Nicholai Daniels took a ship of his cold oolong tea, and straightened his uniform tunic. He eyeballed his crew, deadpan-looking, as though they were automated single-movement manichans in a departement store window. "On a closing note," Daniels said, "remind me to take a sledge hammer to that damned water mellon in ten-forward. You know... the one with that stupid ugly-assed smiley face that Crewman Bartholomew painted last Christmas..."

Suddenly, a proximity alarm sounded. Lieutenant Bikkers swung into action, the new tactical officer of the _Gulfstream_. He took to the tactical console, readying all systems. "Three Negarani warships dropping out of warp, closing on our position, FAST!"

"Red alert!" Daniels called. "Helm, bring us about, keeping shields aft. Full impulse out of this system!"

The young female crewman obeyed Daniels to the letter, and brought the _Gulfstream_ about, full circle. "Firing impulse engines," she reported.

The three Negarani warships closed on the _Gulfstream_, and opened their whole case of whoopass real fast on the aft section of the _Gulfstream's_ shields. After the last violent rumbling, Bikkers called: "Shields holding at sixty-seven percent."

"Helm, get those goddamned ships off our tail! Bikkers, get me SB248 on ESC, NOW!" Daniels ordered.

Bikkers tried, first the ESC (Emergency Starfleet Channel). Then, on normal open frequencies. But, "I can't sir! They're jamming the signal!"

"Those bastards," Daniels said. "Do we have warp drive, AT LEAST?"

"Aye, Sir," helm said.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for," Daniels demanded. "Screw impulse, get us the hell out of here, NOW!"

Within seconds, the _Gulfstream_ jumped to warp, not bothering with the discidence of whatever remote patch of deep space nothing they were patroling.

Three hours later, aboard Starbase 248...

"Why did you abandon your position?"

"What the hell kind of question is that!" Daniels demanded to know of McGawan. "We were under attack, outnumbered and outgunned! What the hell did you want me to do, get destroyed?"

"I want my strategically placed experienced starship captains to obey my orders," McGawan barked back, "and to NOT abandon post."

"I went, BY the BOOK!" Daniels shouted back. "How the hell can you repremand me for that?"

The shouting was muted from the outside. Nakajima and Dallas waited outside, with Commander Jennifer O'Riley, the _Gulfstream's _new first officer. O'Riley was a red-head human, about mid-30's. Tall, and very slender build. Her freckles (how anyone can have freckles in SPACE is anyone's guess... but hell, she's Irish!) made her deep baby blue eyes stand out. That, and so did her chest, as Dallas had already noted.

"It can't be pretty," O'Riley surmised. Her accent was heavy Irish. It was really getting to Dallas.

Nakajima just shrugged. "I think Captain Daniels picked a BAD day to save his crew."

"Probably you're right."

"Excuse me, Commanders," Dallas said, stepping up to O'Riley. "But, if I may ask a question of Commander O'Riley?"

O'Riley and Nakajima both nodded.

Dallas smiled his ever warm charming smile, as he gazed into O'Riley's deep blue eyes. "Commander, permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead."

"What would it take for me to get you to take off your uniform for me?"

"CREWMAN!" Nakajima barked.

"What's wrong, Kaori," Dallas said. "Jealous?"

"That's NOT what I mean!"

O'Riley just smiled, and giggled. "You're cute. Excuse me, Commander, Crewman. I need to return to my ship."

As O'Riley stepped into a turbolift, Daniels and McGawan emerged from the office. Daniels was furious. "That's pure BULLSHIT! We'll see what Starfleet Command has to say about that!"

"While you're at it, fill out your resignation!" McGawan barked. "I'm sure your hefty incompitence will really win Admiral Janeway over, you screw up!"

Just before the turbolift doors sealed themselves, Daniels gave McGawan the finger, making one final stab at the Sector Commander.

Just as Dallas began to slowly depart, McGawan screamed, "CREWMAN DALLAS! Get your fat ass into this office, NOW!"

Nakajima put a hand on Dallas's shoulder. "Be strong, Mikey."

"You're NOT funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

With that, Dallas disappeared into the Captain's Office...

Daniels slammed the padd onto his ready room desk, shattering it, as O'Riley flinched. "I can't believe the NERVE of that guy! Who the hell does he think he is, releaving me of duty when I adherd to regulations!"

"He is the commander of this sector," O'Riley said, trying to be the voice or reason here. "We're all behind you, Sir. You did the right thing."

"This terrorist situation has really gotten this sector so tensed up that if ONE LITTLE THING goes by the book, then it screws over the ENTIRE operation that Starfleet Command is trying to establish here." Daniels sighed, and sat. "I'm not giving up my post. I don't give a crap if he IS the sector commander."

"I'm with you, Sir," O'Riley said. "Should I get Admiral Janeway on the comm?"

"You bet your ass," Daniels said. "I'm gonna see what she has to say about this."

"Captain to ops!"

A few moments later, McGawan stepped out of his office, with Crewman Dallas falling behind closely. "Report," McGawan demanded.

Kim read off the sensors. "Sir, three alien vessels have just dropped from warp." And that followed by a Comm Signal. "They're hailing."

McGawan nodded. "Put them up." Once the alien appeared, McGawan knew he was in for quite a headache, as the Xindi Insectoid appeared. "This is Captain Bruce McGawan of Starbase 248. What can we do for you?"

"I am Captain--," the name could not be translated by the universal translator, nor could it be written in Romanized characters, "of the Alep Freight Corporation. We have a slight emergency, and we were told that you could help."

"You've come to the right place, Captain... Whatever-your-name-is," McGawan said. "We have an open berth in a drydock, if you would like to have your main ship dock with the station. We're quite busy at the moment, licking the wounds of a few stray haulers."

"That is acceptable," The Xindi Captain said. "I look forward to meeting with you, Captain." The Xindi ended the communication.

"That was freaky," Dallas commented.

"Shove it, Crewman. Take a hauler to their main ship and escort them to dock."

Dallas slowly went to the turbolift, on purpose. He took one step at a time, every 5 seconds, taking another.

Finally, McGawan shouted "NOW, GODDAMMIT!"

"Okay, Okay, Lardass, I'm going."

"That's CAPTAIN Lardass to you!" McGawan said, just as Dallas disappeared into a turbolift. "And that little bastard's gonna get his real fast."

"Sir?" Nakajima wondered.

McGawan shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Hauler _Kitty_, departing the hauler bay," Dallas announced.

"_Kitty?_" Nakajima echoed on the comm.

"Well, a ship's gotta have a name, other than 'Hauler Nine'. It makes it sound like a Borg vessel."

"Whatever," Nakajima said. "Just be careful, Crewman."

"Understood," Dallas said, accellerating the hauler to meet with the Xindi freighter. He hailed the freighter. "Xindi Freighter, this is the Hauler _Kitty_, coming to escort."

The Xindi Captain appeared on the screen. "We appreciate your assistance, _Kitty_." The Xindi didn't find anything funny about it. He seemed pretty serious. That made Dallas a little happy.

"Coming about for escort," Dallas said. "Xindi Freighter, please approach on my vector."

"Understood."

As Dallas came about, he started to feel a slight chill. "Computer, temperature reading."

"Twenty degrees," the computer read in the cockpit.

"That's funny. I thought I programmed this thing for twenty-five. Computer, increase temperature to twenty-five."

The computer buzzed. "Unable to comply. Command level three required to access atmospheric subsystems."

"What the hell?!" It started to get REALLY cold. "Computer, temperature."

"Sixteen degrees," the computer reported.

"This is bullshit!" Suddenly, Dallas could feel a sharp pain in his chest. The air began to thin a little. "Computer..." a cough, "atmospheric status."

"Life support has been reduced by seventy-five point six percent, due to power regulation from central operations."

"Reinitialize life support," Dallas commanded.

Another buzz. "Unable to comply. Command level three required to access atmospheric subsystems."

Another cough. Dallas, feeling a bit weak, ran his fingers along the comm. "SB...248...emergency..."

There was nothing, except: "Unable to comply. Command level three required to access communications subsystems."

Finally, Dallas HAD to survive. He, as best he could, made his way to the transporter device, and initialized the transporter. Once he found himself on the bridge of the Xindi ship, he started to feel the rush of air come into his lungs. He fell to his knees, as guards came rushing over, pointing rifles at him...

"What were you thinking, beaming onto the Xindi vessel like that?" McGawan reamed. "That is a SERIOUS breach of Starfleet Protocol. I can't ignore that."

"I was LOCKED OUT FROM LIFE SUPPORT!" Dallas screamed back. "I can't BELIEVE this! Check my logs, damn you!"

"I did," McGawan said. "They recorded that the life support system was operating within specified limits."

"'Specified?' Then who the hell SPECIFIED for life support to be REDUCED during a routine ESCORT assignment?" Dallas demanded to know.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," McGawan said. "But if I were you, I would not only prepare a letter of apology, but I would also write your parents and tell them to expect you home sometime soon. Because you're outta here, Mister."

"WHAT? THAT'S INCREDIBLE BULLSHIT!"

"It's your own fault," McGawan said. He stepped around the desk, and got square in McGawan's face. "If you ever, EVER cross my path again, you had better run. Cos I will make sure that not even the TRANSPORTER can save your worthless ass. Now get the hell out of my office, voluntally before I have Lieutenant Wing escort you out, himself."

"Good," Dallas said. "I DEMAND that you do, you overgorwn psychological waste of flesh. I could be BREATHING that oxygen."

"That's enough out of you." McGawan stripped Daniels of his combadge, and hit his own. "Lieutenant Wing to my ready room, on the double."

With that, Wing came right in. "Yes, Captain?"

"Escort Mister Dallas to his quarters, and watch him pack. Then, take him to the BRIG, as the entire station is off limits, until the transport makes its daily stop here."

Wing nodded. "Aye, Sir. Mister Dallas, this way please."

"We," Dallas said, waving a finger between him and McGawan, "are NOT through."

"Oh yes we are. Get out, loser."

As Dallas emerged from the office, Nakajima, concerned, made her way to Dallas. "What happened, Mike?"

"I got screwed by that fat ass bastard!" he shouted, waving a fist at the office door. "He locked out my life suport and comms, forcing me to beam off the ship to get air. Since I only have a short-range transporter, the station was still out of range, so I beamed onto the Xindi ship, to save my life. So the Captain FIRED ME from Starfleet! I'm going to appeal, when I get back to Earth."

"Wait a minute," Nakajima said. "He WHAT?"

"Yeah, that bastard FIRED me," Dallas said, as McGawan stepped out of his office.

"What the hell is he still doing here? Get him out of here!"

"Wait, he's not going ANYHWERE," Nakajima said. "I've had enough of this. Captain, you and me, office, NOW. Mister Kim, get Starfleet Command on the comm, ESC."

"ESC?" Kim echoed.

"You heard me, Lieutenant Commander."

Kim nodded slowly. "Aye, Commander." He then went right to work.

"Get out!" McGawan screamed at Dallas.

"Hold it, Crewman."

"He is no longer a member of Starfleet, and is trespassing in a restricted area," McGawan said. "Either he gets off this station, NOW, or he will find himself in the VACUUM of space!"

"Do NOT move, Crewman," Nakajima said, pointing right at Dallas. "I will talk with you when I'm done settling this. Bruce, your office, NOW!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" McGawan said. "I am the sector commander!"

"Yes, you are. And I am the STATION Commander," Nakajima said. "And I do NOT believe that Starfleet Command gave YOU the authority to make personell changes on MY station. That INCLUDES the firing of my officers and crew."

"I have Admiral Paris, Commander," Kim reported.

"Good," Nakajima said. "Put him through to the Captain's office. We're going to have a little chitchat with Starfleet Command."

"You are out of line, Commander," McGawan said.

"And you have a rod stuck straight up your ass, and it has spikes on it," Dallas barked.

"The kid's right, Sir," Nakajima said. "And no one else here has the gull to stand up to you. So let's have our talk."

"Fine!" McGawan said. "But I still want that kid off my station by 0900 tomorrow."

"He goes nowhere!" Nakajima said. "This is MY Station. Don't let me repeat myself in front of the crew again."

Ending it, Nakajima pushed McGawan into the captain's office, sealing the door behind them.

Three crewmen, working on the consoles below, stopped to watched the situation unfold. Kim grimaced, and leaned over the rail. "You down there! Forget what you just saw and go back to work."

Without hesitation, they did so.

"That was sure ugly," Kim noted to Wing, as Wing sat Dallas down next to him. "It went all wrong."

"It sure did," Wing said. "I feel bad for the Captain, though."

"So do I," Kim said. "I know that everyone here doesn't trust the Captain. He's a bit... on edge."

Wing nodded, in agreement. "I will obey the orders of my superior officers, as long as the order is of a sane mind and body, and logical. Commander Nakajima did the right thing."

"She's a strong woman," Kim said. "I pitty any foe of her's."

"Me too," Wing said. "Damn those Vulcans."

END OF ACT I


	3. Act II

ACT II

STARBASE 248

"I wanna say... I'm sorry." Man, that lump sure hurt going down McGawan's throat.

Daniels stood there, with a disgusted look on his face, as he stared down the superior who had relieved him of duty just a few hours ago... and was no reinstating him. "And you think that would make me happy again? Just like that?"

Through his teeth, McGawan said, "this isn't easy for me either."

Nakajima, from the back of the office, caughed loudly.

McGawan, taking that as a signal, let out his breath, and took another deep one. "The terrorists have been all over my ass lately, and as a result, so has Starfleet Command."

"Ours too," Daniels said. "But still, that doesn't mean you have to be a pompus ass about it."

"Did I give you permission to speak freely?"

"Shove it," Daniels said. "It's going to take A LOT to get back any respect for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, CAPTAIN, I have a system to patrol." Without waiting for a dismissal, Daniels left.

"See?!" McGawan said, pointing at the door. "Appologizing didn't help AT ALL."

"But he'll still be loyal to you," Nakajima said. "Now, about Crewman Dallas—"

"Forget him," McGawan said. "I still want him out. My decision stands."

Nakajima shook her head. "I have a better idea," she said, "why don't you and Dallas go out on an outting?"

"What crack are you smoking? Can I have some? I want him OUT!"

"Well, seeing as though you are not authoirzed to make personell changes on MY station, it seems you have no choice," Nakajima said, bluntly.

"Who died and made YOU Starfleet Command?"

"Those weren't my words, remember?"

McGawan could feel his blood boil, again. "Damn that Owen Paris to hell!" He sighed heavily, trying his best to relax. "Fine. In fact, I have a small supply run that needs to be done on my scheduled departures list. I'll... send Dallas out in '_Kitty_'... why the hell did he pick such a dumb name for that ship anyway?"

Nakajima cleared her throat.

"Okay, fine! I'll have the cargo transported to the _Ohio_ and... go WITH Dallas," McGawan closed. "But if I don't like him one bit, I want him off of the station! And I'll make it a direct order, to YOU, for a personell rotation. Is that clear?"

Nakajima nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Captain."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office and run this damned starbase."

Nakajima snapped to attention, saying "Sir," then left.

"Departing hauler bay," Dallas announced.

"Acknowledged," Kim's voice came over the comm.

The _Runabout Ohio_ darted out of the hauler bay, and headed for open space. Dallas initiated the warp drive, and sent the _Ohio_ into mid-range warp speed (around warp 4.5).

"Securing course," Dallas said for the flight recorders.

"Bring us to warp 2," McGawan ordered.

"Hey, this is _my_ run," Dallas said, defiantly. "We're about to go through some pretty dangerous space. I'm not about to make us sitting targets, especially the Sector Commander. I'm staying at four-five."

"I gave you an order, _Crewman_," McGawan said. "Now, take us to warp two, or I will do it myself and relieve you of duty."

"Go screw yourself, old man!" Dallas barked. "I never asked YOU to come along on MY mission from the Commander. You have no authority here."

"That's it, you sonuvabitch!" McGawan pushed Dallas to the deck, and readjusted the throttle control, bringing the runabout to warp two. "When I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it?"

"Go to hell," Dallas said, as he brought himself to his feet. "This is MY mission. I could work just fine by myself in _Kitty_. But NOOO, YOU had to butt in and control me like a freakin robot! You REALLY need psychological help. When we get back to the base, you should see Doc. You're an asshole."

"Care to say that to my face, little man?"

Taking the challeng, Dallas came right up to McGawan's face, and faced him. "You, old man, are nothing more than a piece of garbage floating around the sector. You belong on a garbage scow, not in command, but AS garbage."

"Do you know what I do to little worm-like nothings like you?" McGawan said, picking up Dallas by the collar of his uniform.

Dallas wasn't going to take that. With one swift kick, that connected to McGawan's groin, he got free. That followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of McGawan's face, as the captain went down to the deck.

A moment after McGawan regained his composure, he charged, connecting a first to Dallas's face. As Dallas spralwed to the deck, he managed to catch the emergency weapons locker with his right hand. The locker flew open, as a result.

McGawan came right over Dallas, and grabbed him by the neck. "You insubordinate little bastard," McGawan said as he choaked Dallas.

Not about to assault the captain with a phaser blast, instead, Dallas hit McGawan in the jaw with the butt-end of a phaser. McGawan scattered away, as Dallas lept.

As they fought, no one paid any mind to the proximity sensors, the rocking of weapons fire, and the sudden transport of two Negarani Militants. Not even the computer could manage to get them to stop fighting, as it announced: "Intruder alert!"

Just as Dallas rolled onto his back, McGawan braced himself to punch Dallas. However, Dallas managed to pick up his phaser, point, and shoot a militant. Taking that as a cue, McGawan righted himself, just in time to be clubbed in the back of the head by a militant. Instantly, McGawan collapsed onto the flight deck, as three more militants aimed weapons at Dallas.

He surrendered his phaser, immediately.

Three hours later, two starburst puked out two Federation Starships, the _Detroit_ (Constellation class), and the _Mukaihara_ (Excelsior class). Both ships approached the station, signaling.

Nakajima climbed up the ladder to the second level, where she nodded to Kim. Quickly, Kim openned a channel. A gruff, square-faced, yet well built, human male appeared, with short black hair. Nakajima recognized him instantly. "Captain Grear, what can I do for you?"

"Where is Mister Dallas?" Grear wondered. "We were holding position for the last two hours, and they never showed."

"I sent him, with Captain McGawan, in a runabout with your supplies," Nakajima said. "Did they not get to you?"

"Nooo," Grear said. "They never came."

"That's funny," Nakajima said, as she headed to Kim's station. She retreieved the departure logs, and sent them to Grear. "They left the station about four hours ago."

"We've been waiting for two and a half hours, thirty minutes later than scheduled," Grear said clearly. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know," Nakajima said. "I will ask Captain Holland on the _Mukaihara_ to check out their last recorded position."

"You do that," Grear said. "In the meantime, do you have any more of those supplies you can beam into our cargo holds? We're running late to Delta Miramax as it is."

Dallas openned his eyes. As the sleep agent wore off, the world began to come into more clear focus. And he found himself staring at a grey metal wall.

He looked around, finding McGawan, leaning against a wall behind Dallas. Quickly, Dallas scampered over to McGawan, taking off a blindfold, and smacking the captain in the face a few times. "Hey, buttwad. Wake up."

McGawan slowly openned his eyes, and stared at Dallas. "Why the hell did you wake me up, freak? NEVER wake me up from a good sleep."

"It's drugs, you idiot," Dallas said. "We've been captured by Negarani Militants."

McGawan yawned, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head. "What the..."

Dallas checked it out. An open wound, where the militant clubbed him on the runabout. "You're bleeding pretty badly." Dallas took his blindfold, and put it on the wound. "It seems that they don't really care for giving a helping hand, do they?"

"Those psychotic bastards," McGawan said. "If I get my strength back, I'm gonna kick the sh—"

Just then, a large metal door openned. Two masked men entered, sporting nice phaser rifles. Starfleet issue. Where they got those was anyone's guess.

"You two," one of the militants said. "You're coming with us."

"Commander," Kim announced, "we're receiving a subspace message on all frequencies."

Nakajima nodded. "On screen."

The screen activated. A militant appeared, red mask with gold trim. Behind him were six more militants. Four of them sported rifles. Two of them held d'artags to the necks of two Starfleet Officers... Crewman Dallas and Captain McGawan.

This was a typical Negarani demand. "These," the Negarani said, "are two officers in the Federation's headquarters here in this sector. In fact, one of them is the Sector Commander." Another militant came around, holding a padd, to which he held to the screen. It were the IDs of Dallas and McGawan. The leader militant continued. "These men will NOT be freed through normal diplomatic channels. Nor will they be freed by ahearance to any terms and conditions. In two hours, Starbase 248 MUST be shut down, and evacuated. This transmission is live, so the clock is ticking. After two hours, we will send our warriors, in heavily armed friggates, to Starbase 248, to destroy it. Any attempt to destroy these friggates will result in a cataclysmic explosion that will rip subspace apart. These friggates MUST reach Starbase 248, and must interact with the station's power core to trigger a much safer explosion.

"It is too bad for anyone who is still on the station if the Federation does NOT give up its position here. Along with the deaths of everyone on the station, another friggate will plummet to the Morias Four colony, devistating the entire planet, if the Federation does NOT comply with our demand. After this, there will be the broadcasted beheadings of Crewman Michael Dallas, and Captain Bruce McGawan.

"The Federation has less than two hours to comply, or more people will die than just Dallas and McGawan. And we WILL succeed, one way or another. LONG LIVE THE NEGARANI!"

As the rest cheared the same chant in the background, two Militants kicked Dallas and McGawan, to the ground, and dragged them off screen.

Then, the transmission ended.

After a stunned moment, Nakajima turned to Wing and Kim. "Commander Kim... get me Starfleet Command on ESC. Tao... my office, NOW!"

END OF ACT II


	4. Act III

ACT III

Loction: Unknown

"Ow, you idiot! That hurt!"

"Hold the hell still, moron!" Dallas said, applying more pressure to the wound.

"It's not gonna matter," said the Negarani militant, "because in less than thirty minutes, you will be dead."

Had time passed that quickly? If McGawan and Dallas knew any better, Starfleet had ordered that no one give up any position anywhere. That must be the case, since no one had sent a confirmation report that anyone had left Starbase 248.

"Who the hell are you guys, anyway?" Dallas wondered. "A bunch of races that are tired of the Federation?"

"The Negarani are of One Race, Worm," the lead militant said. "And I did not give you permission to ask me questions."

"FIRST!" called someone from down the hall.

"WHAT?"

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

At that time, the militant leader left the cell... with the door wide open.

"They just left the door open?" Dallas wondered aloud.

"What does it matter?" McGawan wondered, also. "We can't GO anywhere."

"But if we can get to the runabout—"

"How do you propose we do that?" McGawan challenged. "They have our combadges. We can't comm the runabout for beam-out. Besides, how the hell do you even propose we get past those three armed guards outside the door?"

Dallas took a look. McGawan was a sharp bastard, alright. He noticed the three armed guards, looking INTO the room, with their phaser rifles in hand, just in case they both decided that something smart was going to happen.

"Shit," Dallas said, thumping on his rear end. "I hope Kaori knows what she's doing."

"She'd better," McGawan said. "By the way, what makes you so familiar with the Commander? And, for that matter, what makes you so ballsy that you can be directly insubordinate with me?"

Dallas shrugged. "Because I've known Kaori for a long, long time. Her brother helped me get into Starfleet."

"Captain T'Kur?"

Dallas nodded in confirmation. "I was best friends with Kaori's youngest brother, Taromoya."

"The Press Editor?"

Another nod.

"Damn, you get around, don't you?"

Dallas shrugged, yet again. "I guess I was just lucky. I lived in Japan for almost ten years. Kaori is from Nagoya, and I lived and went to school in Okazaki."

"The Language School?"

Dallas shook his head. "Not Yamasa, but Aichi Prefecture College."

"Ah," McGawan said. "So, you didn't answer my second question. What gives you the nuts to be insubordinate with me?"

"I never took well to authority," Dallas answerd, quickly. "You can even ask Kaori, I don't even take well to _her_ authority so much. Which is why I haven't even bothered to become a commissioned officer."

"Oh? Because you don't take well to authority?" McGawan pondered a moment. "But, if you have authority, maybe you would learn to appreciate it more."

"Or become a power-tripping psychopathic mumbling idiot who scolds starship captains for saving their crew?"

That hurt. That hurt DEEP. And McGawan knew that Dallas was bringing out a point about himself. McGawan didn't like to face himself, so much. "That's probably why I hate you so much."

"Why is that?"

"Because," McGawan had to admit, "I see a lot of the young, eager ensign I used to be when I look at your ugly face."

Dallas shook his head. "But the difference is that I don't want authority in any form. I dispise it so much that I don't even want to have it, myself."

"Then why did you join Starfleet?"

It was a good question, and Dallas knew it, as well. Of course, Dallas had to admit, that he had SOME respect for authority. "Because I love adventure."

"Ah."

"I didn't go through Starfleet Academy, because I didn't want to graduate an officer. Just basic training with some engineering electives, to hone my skills."

"But, I thought you had a sponsor...?"

Dallas shook his head. "I never went to the Academy. Just basic training. Nothing else."

"Have you ever thought about, maybe, going for commissioned officer? I'm sure all you'd need is command school training and a test to take."

Dallas, again, shook his head. "You're forgetting something, Captain. I hate authority."

"Starfleet could use some straight-forward officers every now and then," McGawan admitted. "Even little pricks who don't know when to shut up. Most captains, though they hate to admit it—"

"—Need someone to remind them of reality every now and then."

McGawan was amazed. He didn't expect someone to finish that line off so quickly. "You've heard that before?"

"From Kaori."

"That bitch," McGawan said. "She gave me that speech to convince me to keep you aboard the station."

"That's funny," Dallas said. "She gave me that speech to keep me from LEAVING the station."

McGawan sighed. Though, he was starting to get angry with himself... he was starting to actually LIKE Dallas, now. At least, he wanted to... but he wouldn't put any money down on it. "So, you didn't answer my FIRST question. How do you propose we get out of here?"

"Under NO circumstances are we going to abandon our position here," Admiral Owen Paris said, on the viewscreen in Nakajima's office. "We do not give in to terroristic demands."

"But we have only fifteen minutes left," Nakajima said. "Time is going to go QUICKLY, and this station could be blown to smitherines."

A comm signal. "Ops to Nakajima."

Nakajima hit her combadge. "Yes, Harry?"

"We're receiving word from Captain Holland," Kim said on the comm. "He found the Negarani ships."

The Excelsior B-class _U.S.S. Mukaihara_, named for a large industrial town in Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan, slowed down on an approach with two long-haul low-warp freighters of Earth design.

Captain Robert Holland tugged on his uniform, as he stepped in between the helm and ops consoles, in the firward section of the bridge. "They're just sitting there, waiting for a command... Any word from SB248?"

The comms officer turned to the captain and said, "Not yet, Sir."

"Scan those ships," Holland said. "Return those scans to SB248, and ask Commander Nakajima to advise."

Nakajima quickly entered into Ops, as Kim requested. She headed right to his station, and asked for a report.

"Captain Holland just sent us back these readings," Kim said. "Their inner compartements are loaded with a highly volitile compound. If antimatter interacts with them, the inert compounds will control their explosion. But, the antimatter has to be at a precise frequency."

"Would a couple of quantom torpedoes do the trick?" Nakajima wondered.

Kim shook his head. "Too much. Even if you control the yield, you're still looking at extra inert antimatter particles. It could we too much."

"But a station's power core is just right?"

Kim nodded. "That was the general idea of these bombs."

Nakajima found herself needing to come up with something to implement, FAST. She had to hope that Dallas and McGawan, if they didn't kill eachother first, could find a way out of their situation. She had to deal with the station, and the planet, for now.

A comm signal suddenly came through. "It's the _Mukaihara_."

Nakajima nodded. "Put them through." When Captain Holland appeared, Nakajima headed to the center, so that she was in the screen's visual capture range. "Rob, we're analyzing your data now."

"Come up with something QUICK," Holland said. "Cos these ships are moving for their targets, NOW."

"Stand by. You're clear to pursue. Research your data and see if you can come up with something before we can," Nakajima ordered. "We'll work on the problem here as well. Just do NOT engage them."

"Understood," Holland said. "_Mukaihara_ out." The screen went off.

"Mister Kim," Nakajima said, "you have five minutes to figure out how the hell to stop those ships."

"It's not much time."

"It's all you got. Because, in ten, we're all going to die."

As the leader stood in the door, the three militant guards, and one other, came to put on the blindfolds. They sat their hostages back-to-back, and tied their hands together. "This is so you don't move around so much when our divine hand severs your unworthy heads."

"You're all going to die today," Dallas threatened.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Just you wait, yo sonuvabitch," Dallas barked, again. That was rewarded with a swift kick in the stomach. What hurt even more is that, since his hands were tied just right, he couldn't hunch over, by reflex.

"The next one will be to your face, you maggot," the lead militant said. "The hour is almost at hand," said the masked man. "Prepare them."

Dallas clenched his fist. He felt a piece of material, and clenched it. It moved slightly, but no more. Shit, Dallas thought to himself. I just tightened the knot. Now we're NOT going to get out of this mess.

Two militants began to kick Dallas and McGawan, very violently, in their stomachs. After a few kicks, both men began to throw up. After a few more, blood came out of their mouths. After a few more, chunks of their esophogai came out.

"Enough," the lead militant said, as pieces of their swallowing tubes came out. The kicking militants stopped their assault, and hefted their hostages to their feet. The lead militant tugged the back of their blind folds, to make sure they were on tight. He checked their ties and their binds. All secure.

"It's time," the militant announced. "Take them."

And with that, the other militants urged on a very weak, smelly, covered in their own filth, Dallas and McGawan. As they were moved, Dallas groaned.

As a militant was about to punch Dallas, the leader stopped him, and let Dallas speak.

"Uh," he said, "what's...gunna...happen...?"

"Though you are unworthy," the militant said, "you will be given the Rite of Final Sight. Then, you will die."

"I...was afraid...that would...happen..." Dallas managed to finish.

The militant punched Dallas in the face, as they continued their trek. "The Rite of Speech is ended," the militant said. "You are no longer allowed to say anything before your death."

And with every burning swallow, the Starfleet Officers were lead to their final destinations...

END OF ACT III


	5. Act IV

ACT IV

**STARBASE 248**

"COMMANDER!"

Nakajima quickly went to Kim's side. "This had better be good?"

"I found something interesting," Kim said. He drew up the scans of the enemy freighters. "The particles are nothing more than heavy concentrations of tachions. But, they're in dangerous quantities."

"Enough that if a cascade reaction begins," Nakajima concluded, "it would rip appart subspace. Those bastards had no intention of 'safely' taking out this base."

"It would seem not," Kim said. "If a subspace shockwave starts here, Morias Four would be instantly destroyed, as though the entire planet was NEVER M class."

Nakajima smiled. "Good job, Harry. I think protocol can take over from here. Get me Commander Holland on ESC."

"Already did," Kim said, as he put Holland on screen.

"PLEASE tell me you have something," Holland said.

Nakajima nodded. "We do. Remodulate your deflector to emit an anti-tachion pulse."

"At warp?"

That was a problem. "Mister Kim?" Nakajima called.

"The ships have to get within ten thousand kilometers of the station to arm their bombs. If they drop out of warp any closer, when they ram the station, all it will do is disarm the bombs."

"Can you disable their engines and drop them out of warp?" Nakajima wondered.

"Not a problem."

"Um, it is," Kim interupted. "Captain, when you drop out of warp, you have less than thirty seconds to get an inverse tachion field around those ships with your deflector. Or those ships will blow, and you'll be in A LOT of trouble."

"That shouldn't be TOO difficult," Holland said. "Red alert! Battle stations," he called on his bridge. "Ready phasers. Target engines and fire!"

The _Mukaihara_ fired its phasers at the warp nacells of the freighters. Once the ships dropped out of warp, the Excelsior class ship fired off its deflector beam. The beam engulfed the first ship, as the ship clame to an impulse crawl just outside of the Morias System.

Holland realized that he had zero time. Because the operation took at least a half minute.

At SB248, bad news came in. "The second ship has armed itself, and is on a collision course," Kim said.

Just at that moment, a starburst puked out the _Gulfstream_, on its way back into the system. The Galaxy class starship fired off its tachion pulse, and that surrounded the freighter.

Just then, three runabouts dropped out of low warp. On the bridge of one of the freighters, Wing beamed in with about ten others, and made their arrests. On the other, the _Gulfstream_ beamed aboard a security contingent and secured that ship as well.

On the viewscreen, Nakajima let out a sigh of relief. "Leave it to the Negarani to do things half-baked," Wing said. "We managed to flush out the tachions with verteron pulses. These freighters are harmless now."

"Well done," Nakajima said. "Now, get your ass back over here, on the double. We have a situation about to unfold."

After Kim deactivated the comm, another signal came through. "Commander? It's THE transmission."

Nakajima gulped. "Do you believe in God, Harry?"

"I'd like to keep an open mind," Kim said. "But, this isn't the time, is it?"

"This is the BEST time, if you do," Nakajima said. "Pray our people are safe. On screen."

The screen started off like any normal beheading (that was a sick analogy) broadcast (but it was true, thanks in large part to the Negarani). On it, McGawan and Dallas's hands were tied behind their backs.

The lead Militant nodded to two men, who were standing by with rusty d'artags. With that, he began the speech. "There will be no hestitation today," he said. "The failure of our operation, and the failure of the Federation to comply with our demand, has condemned these men to their perils. LONG LIVE THE NEGARANI!"

Dallas gripped the wad tighter... and tighter... and tighter... As the men cheered their chant, he squeezed his eyes closed, prepared for anything...

Except for the knot to come free.

As the Negarani revealed their sight for the last time, Dallas openned his eyes. He saw the militant standing there, with a knife, ready to cut.

But they wouldn't have Dallas's head, today.

Dallas undid the bind, and in one, swift motion, connected a fist to the stomach of the militant, who quickly dropped his knife onto the ground.

McGawan saw that as a lead, and did the same to his militant. However, in one more swift motion, he picked up the d'artag, and threw it at a militant with a phaser rifle. The knife connected with the base of the militant's neck, and the militant went down.

Meanwhile, Dallas swept a militant to his feet, rolled, picked up the knife, and drove the blade into the militant's heart.

Dallas and McGawan both rolled over, picking up phaser rifles, and began to open out, before the other armed militants could do anything.

Seeing his followers go down one-by-one, the lead militant pressed a single button on a padd, which activated a transporter. He beamed himself out of the situation.

After taking care of the other militants in the room, McGawan went right in front of the broadcast camera, pointed a phaser at the militant holding it. As the militant began to shake in fear, McGawan said, into the camera: "Mister Kim, track this goddamned transmission and tell Daniels to hotfoot his ugly ass over here, NOW. This has been a Negarani Beheading, gone bad. Brought to you by your friends at Starfleet: United Federation of Planets. Who proudly say: screw you, terrorists!" With that, he shot the camera. And Dallas shot the camera man.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Dallas said.

Both men bolted for a single corridor, just as the place began to quake. And another quake. And another quake. Suddenly, a piece of wall behind them ruptured, and gas started to spray out.

Dallas quickly looked behind him, as a small plasma fire began. "Just great. We're on a starship!"

"Not just any starship," McGawan said, shooting a wall. The wall vaporized and revealed a panel, with a Starfleet LCARS display. "Apparently, a Starfleet vessel with a holodeck." He entered in a command to end the program, which it did. However, the quaking was VERY real.

And thusly, they bolted for the door.

A starburst regurgitated the _Gulfstream_, as she began to open fire on a small attack vessel. The vessel was firing on an old _Oberth_ class starship, with scorched registry markings.

As the _Gulfstream_ continued its assault, the attack vessel jumped to high warp, out of the system.

"Captain," Bikkers called, "the ship's warp core is breaching."

"Do you have a transporter lock?"

Bikkers shook his head. "Not at all." However, a proximity alert sounded. "I'm reading the _Ohio_ leaving the ship's shuttle bay."

"I hope they know what's about to happen," Daniels said. "Cos my black ass is about to get us oudda hea'. Helm, warp one, any direction!"

The _Gulfstream_ came full about, and went right to warp, with the _Ohio_ following quickly behind it. However, after the _Ohio_ went to warp, she made a small jump, then dropped FROM warp, to impulse.

"Dammit!" Dallas said. "Those bastards sabotaged our warp drive! Warp's out of the question."

However, in the viewports, the _Gulfstream_ came out of warp, almost right on top of the runabout. Tractor beams lanced across space, grabbing the runabout, and pushing it upwards. Finally, the saucer emitters hit, from inside the main shuttle bay, and brought the runabout to dock.

**Station Log, Stardate 60398.1**

**Commander Kaori Nakajima, Recording.**

**The _Gulfstream_ has successfully delivered Captain McGawan and Crewman Dallas back to the starbase, and they are in sickbay, where Doc says the will make a full recovery.**

"I'm sorry," Daniels said to Nakajima, as they stood in front of sickbay. "We didn't have time to track their course or anything. Being so far into Negarani Space was not my idea of fun, actually."

"It's no problem," Nakajima said. "I'm just glad some lives could be saved today."

"So am I," Daniels said. "Even if it is a loser's life we're saving."

"Now now, still holding a grudge?"

Daniels shrugged. "I supposed he DID manage to totally humiliate the Negarani today with this little stunt on video."

"If it wasn't being broadcast all over subspace, and if we hadn't been watching," Nakajima said, "we never would have been able to crack a plot like this. On live subspace, no less."

Daniels did manage to smile. "The captain was an ass on TV. But I liked the way he handled the militant situation, in front of EVERYONE. Including the Negarani, I think."

"I think they'll think twice before attacking us again," Nakajima said.

The door to sickbay openned, revealing Dallas and McGawan. McGawan nodded to Dallas, who stepped out first. They weren't killing eachother... that was a first for Nakajima to see, in person. "Doc let us go," McGawan said.

Nakajima managed to smile a tad bit, and nod. "I'm glad you're not at eachother's throats."

"I'm surprised, too," McGawan said. "If it wasn't for Dallas pulling that damned cord, we'd be headless by now." To Dallas, he said: "Think about, at least, what I said?"

"I don't think my mind will change," Dallas said, honestly. "I still hate you."

McGawan nodded. "I think we're not going to get a long just fine."

"Me too," Dallas said. "If you'll excuse me, Captain. I do have duties to perform."

"Oh no you don't. You're relieved of duty."

Dallas sighed. "Here we go again..."

"Go take a runabout and go to Morias for the night," McGawan said. Totally NOT what Dallas expected to hear. It was a first. "There's a nice pub on Seventh Street, just down the street from the Colony Government Annex. Go have yourself some liberty time."

Dallas unclenched his fists. "I guess some things do change... I still hate you."

"And I still can't stand to look at you," McGawan said. "Now, get the hell off my station and don't come back until 1030 hours, station time, tomorrow. Got it?"

Dallas understood. "I'm NOT gonna argue with that order."

"You had better not," McGawan said. "And _Please_ bring the _Deleware_ back in one piece, OK?"

Dallas was already gone.

"What was that all about?" Nakajima wondered.

McGawan shrugged. "Some people change, I guess. He's a good kid with a good head on his shoulders... it would have been a shame if he lost it."

"Is that your honest opinion of him?" Nakajima wondered.

"Damned right it is," McGawan said. "People change, Commander. I hope he does, too."

"I thought you were starting to like him without him changing," Daniels bit.

McGawan glared at Daniels. "Who asked you, assmold?"

"Go screw yourself, I was just being sincere," Daniels said. "If you'll excuse me, Commander... CAPTAIN. I have duties to perform... SIR." And then Daniels scampered off.

McGawan and Nakajima began their trek down the curved corridor. "I need you to do me a favor," McGawan said.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get me in contact with Starfleet Command," McGawan ordered. "I want to talk to Admiral LeDean."

"The Commendant of the Academy?"

McGawan nodded. "Then, find your brother, T'Kur. I want to have a little chat with him."

"Does this have anything to do with Crewman Dallas?"

McGawan shrugged. "It's a disciplinary inqury."

"You're a real prick, Captain."

McGawan smerked. "Yeah. So?"

**Executive Producer**

**Man of Trek Lore**

**Cast**

**Bruce McGawan**

**Kaori Nakajima**

**Harry Kim**

**Tao Xan Nu Wing**

**Michael Dallas**

Special Guests

**Nicholai Daniels**

**Rachel Kelliram**

**Terrorist Leader**

**Richard Holland**

**Jennifer O'Riley**

**Xindi Captain**

**Charles Bickers**

**Chris Grear**

**STAR TREK**

**STARBASE 248**

**Executive Producer**

**Man of Trek Lore**

**Executive Consultant**

**Midnight Dove**

**Main Characters Created by**

**Man of Trek Lore**

**Based upon "STAR TREK" Created by**

**Gene Roddenberry**

STAR TREK

**Executive Producer**

**Rick Berman**

**Brannon Bragga**

**Manny Coto**

**©2004 Paramount Pictures**

**©2004 Man of Trek Lore**

**This is a work of FICTION. Any or all events portrayed in this story are made up of FICTIONAL elements. Any simililarity to actual events, or living people, is entirely coincidental.**

**STAR TREK is ©1966-2004 Paramount Pictures. This work is a work of FAN-MADE FICTION. It is made for the sole purpose of entertaining the fans, ONLY. No profit is being sought by the release of this production. As a work of FAN FICTION, the production staff is NOT affiliated with Paramount Television, Pictures, or any departement that deals officially with STAR TREK production.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Characters and properties are all ©Paramount Pictures**

**All rights reserved under copyright law.**

**If you wish to give feedback, please feel free to freely _REVIEW_ this story.**

**MAN OF TREK LORE would like to give special thanks to MIDNIGHT DOVE, for her encouraging critiques, great ideas, and support. The story could not have continued without your encouragement.**

**©2004 Paramount Pictures**


End file.
